Nightwhisper's Story
by SlytheringSlytherinSoup
Summary: The story of my OC, Nightwhisper, as she goes through life battling rival clans and battling love. WARNING: Nightwhisper and her love interest are both she-cats. if LGBT offends you, please do not read this.
1. Allegiances

_**A/N: Yo! so..this is my first story on here. It's the story of my OC, Nightwhisper. This story involves Nightwhisper's life and her relationship with a she-cat that she has known since birth. This story will have Nightwhisper feeling romantic feelings for said she-cat. So if anything LGBT offends you, please go read something else. I will upload the Allegiances today, and chapter 1 tomarrow. I will try to update as often as i can, so please don't get impatient. Now, onto the Allegiances.**_

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **RavenClan**

 **LEADER** **: Willowstar-** Dark brown tom with blue eyes and a missing ear.

 **DEPUTY** **: Bumbleleaf-** Yellow tabby she-cat with one black paw and a long scar on her flank.

 **MEDICINE CAT:** **Wavesong-** Grey tom with blind amber eyes and silver-colored spots.

 **WARRIORS (Toms and She-cats without kits)** **: Honeywhisper-** Yellow she-cat with green eyes.

 **Amberfrost-** Light brown tom with light blue eyes. (Apprentice; Poppypaw: Cream-colored tom with blue eyes)

 **Spiderlight-** long-furred black tom with green eyes

 **QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)** **:** **Leafwing-** Ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightkit: A dark grey she-cat with darker grey muzzle, chest, and stomach; and Dawnkit: A ginger she-cat)

 **Quietclaw-** White she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Sunkit: A light brown she-cat with amber eyes)

 _ **A/N:This is only the RavenClan cats. the other clans dont appear until later. i will have a small description of a cat from other clans when said cat appears (ex. "{warriorname}'s brown pelt was illuminated by the sun as he snarled at {warriorname} and got ready to attack")**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunlight shone into RavenClan's camp as cats left for the evening patrol and to train their apprentices. Nightkit sat near the entrance to the camp, watching everyone go about their business. Suddenly, a hiss was heard and Nightkit was knocked to the ground.

"Sunkit! Get off of me," Nightkit meowed angrily. Sunkit giggled as she crawled off of Nightkit. Nightkit glared at her. She smiled. "You always pounce on me!"

Sunkit smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?" She looked at Nightkit playfully. Nightkit hissed. "This!" She yowled, as she pounced on Sunkit. They rolled around giggling, as one tried to pin the other, but neither succeeded. Nightkit went back to watching cats leaving and coming back. Sunkit sat next to Nightkit and looked at her, smiling.

"Just one more moon and we'll be apprentices." She said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Nightkit, however, was nervous. She kept thinking about all the bad things that could happen. _What if I don't become a warrior? What if I get injured and can't fight? What if I die?_ And then another thought crossed her mind. _What if Sunkit dies?_ Nightkit and Sunkit had known each other since they first opened their eyes. Nightkit would feel crushed if Sunkit died.

Sunkit touched her nose to Nightkit's cheek. "Are you scared?" Sunkit asked. Nightkit looked at the ground. "N-no." She stammered. She would never show Sunkit how scared she was.

RavenClan's camp had caught on fire once, but everyone made it out. Sunkit had thought Nightkit was the bravest cat there, but inside Nightkit had been terrified. Nightkit didn't understand why she pretended to be brave, she just felt she needed to when she was around Sunkit. Nightkit sighed.

"Sunkit! Nightkit! Come here please!" Nightkit's mother called. They got up and padded into the nursery. As soon as they stepped paw into there, they were pulled into their nests by their mothers. Nightkit hissed as her mother began licking her pelt fiercely. "Mom! Stop it," she fussed. Nightkit heard a giggle and looked at her sister, Dawnkit. "Oh shut up!" She glared at Dawnkit. " _Mom! Stop it!_ " Dawnkit teased.

Finally, Nightkit was released and she went back outside. Sunkit came shortly after, her fur flattened against her flesh from being groomed so much. Nightkit's whiskers twitched as she tried not to laugh. Sunkit flicked her shoulder with her tail. "Don't. You. Dare." Nightkit smiled and looked at Sunkit. "You look cute with your fur all smooth." She teased. Sunkit looked at her paws. Nightkit headed towards the nursery, tired, and Sunkit followed.

 _ **A/N: Hey, so sorry this chapter was kinda short. I just wanted to get the main characters introduced. Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Friday. After next week, I might not be able to upload chapters as often, since school will be starting back. I'm not the best at writing fanfiction so..forgive any mistakes that I made. This is the first fanfiction I've actually written for others to read. Anyways, please leave reviews! I really appreciate constructive criticism, as it helps me know what and how to improve.**_

 _ **-Nightwhisper**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Nightkit woke up the next morning, Sunkit was nowhere to be found. Dawnkit was gone too. She began to feel scared. Usually Dawnkit and Sunkit were still in the nursery when she woke up. Nightkit walked out of the nursery, and saw Dawnkit and Sunkit playing. Sunkit was pouncing on Dawnkit, and they were laughing. Nightkit began to feel slightly jealous. Her sister was always taking things from her. Whatever Nightkit wanted, Dawnkit wanted. That's how it had always been for them. When Nightkit had opened her eyes for the first time, Dawnkit was gloating because she had opened hers first. Nightkit loved her sister, but hated how she treated her.

"Sunkit! Dawnkit!" Nightkit hollered, loud enough for them to hear her. They stopped playing and Sunkit trotted over to Nightkit. She purred and nuzzled against Nightkit's flank. "Good morning Nightkit," She said, happily. Nightkit smiled at her "Why didn't you wake me up so I could come play with you guys?" Nightkit asked. Sunkit looked at the ground, shyly. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Nightkit purred. _Sunkit is always so cute... wait. Did I just call my best friend cute?_ Nightkit shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of that thought. "I'm gonna go get some food from the fresh-kill pile." Sunkit said, as she walked towards a small pile of mice, birds, and squirrels.

Dawnkit walked over to Nightkit, smirking. "Are you okay, Nightkit?" She asked. Nightkit realized she had been staring at Sunkit as she was going over to the fresh-kill pile. "Yeah. I'm fine." Nightkit replied, sitting down. Dawnkit sat next to her. "You've been acting pretty weird around Sunkit. If you were a tom, I'd think you had a crush on her or something." Dawnkit smiled even more. Nightkit glared at her. "I don't like Dawnkit like that." She said. Dawnkit rolled her eyes. "Even if you did, you'd have a bit of competition. Poppypaw seems to like her a lot." Dawnkit looked at where Sunkit was. A cream-colored tom was sitting next to her beside a bush. They seemed to be talking about something. Nightkit rolled her eyes. "Poppypaw doesn't scare me. Like I said, I don't have feelings for Sunkit. Plus, don't you like Poppypaw?" Nightkit asked. Dawnkit looked at the ground, blushing. "Yeah, but it's obvious he likes Sunkit." Nightkit smirked. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud meow interrupted her.

"Let all cats old enough to climb gather at the bird-pile for a Clan meeting!" ordered RavenClan's leader, Willowstar. Cats began to sit in front of a pile of bird nests that were stabilized by two huge rocks on either side of the pile. Willowstar was perched on top of the pile. He began to speak. "As you all know, our Clan is short on apprentices and warriors. I have decided to go to twoleg-place and find cats, kittypets or loners, that would be good in our Clan. I need four of you to come with me," His eyes scanned the crowed as he looked for some cats to join him on his search. "Dawnkit, Poppypaw, Wavesong, and Spiderlight." He called out. Dawnkit and Poppypaw padded to the entrance of the camp, and a black long-furred tom and silver tom joined them shortly after. Willowstar lept off the nests and lead the four cats out.

Nightkit walked tiredly over to the same bush Sunkit and Poppypaw had been at. Sunkit followed her. Nightkit sat down and Sunkit sat next to her. Sunkit purred and nuzzled against Nightkit's flank again. Nightkit purred back. Poppypaw saw them and strutted over. "Hey Sunkit," He said, smiling at the light brown she-cat. "Hi Poppypaw!" Sunkit meowed cheerily. "Can you believe that idiot Willowstar is going to fill our Clan with kittypets?" Poppypaw asked, repulsed at the idea of non-forest-born cats in their ranks. "I don't think it's such a bad idea. You are the only apprentice in this Clan, after all. We'd be destroyed if we went to battle with such few cats." Nightkit retorted.

Poppypaw glared at her. "I asked _Sunkit_ , not you." Poppypaw replied, rudely. Nightkit rolled her eyes. Sunkit looked uncomfortable. "Whatever Poppypaw. And Willowstar is not an idiot. He's our leader, he knows what he's doing." Nightkit went on. Poppypaw hissed at her. "What would you know? You're just a dumb kit!" He said, unsheathing his claws and raking them against Nightkit's cheek. Nightkit hissed back and leapt at him, but Sunkit jumped in the way.

Sunkit was knocked to the ground because of Nightkit's lunge. Nightkit looked at her, concerned. "Sunkit! Are you okay?" She asked. Poppypaw glared at her. "Of course she's not okay! You just knocked her to the ground, idiot!" He said, angrily. "If you hadn't leapt at me, this wouldn't have happened!" He exclaimed. Nightkit glared at him. "If you hadn't scratched my face, I wouldn't have leapt at you!" She retorted. "Please stop fighting." Sunkit mewed, getting up. "I think you should go, Poppypaw." She said, looking at the tom. Poppypaw hissed at Nightkit and stormed off.

"Sunkit. Are you okay?" Nightkit asked, nuzzling her. "I'm fine. My head hurts though." Sunkit replied, smiling. "I am so sorry, Sunkit. I d-" Nightkit started, but Sunkit interrupted her. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I just didn't want you guys to fight." Sunkit said, licking Nightkit's scar. Poppypaw had scratched her hard enough for blood to come out. Sunkit smiled once all the blood was gone. "Let's go tell our moms what happened." Sunkit suggested. Nightkit nodded in agreement and followed her into the nursery.

When their mothers saw Nightkit, they looked horrified. "Nightkit, what happened?" Leafwing, Nightkit's mother, asked. "Sunkit, what happened to Nightkit?" Quietclaw asked. Sunkit looked at Nightkit and then at Quietclaw. "Poppypaw and Nightkit had a disagreement and Poppypaw scratched her." Sunkit replied. Nightkit looked at Quietclaw, feeling guilty about knocking Sunkit down. "And I lunged at Poppypaw, but Sunkit jumped in the way. She hit the ground and now her head hurts." Nightkit added. Quietclaw glared at Nightkit. "You shouldn't have lunged at him. You're lucky my daughter only has a headache." She said, coldly. Nightkit looked down at her paws in shame. _Does Quietclaw hate me now? She's Sunkit's mother, I don't want her to hate me._ Nightkit thought. She knew that if Quietclaw hated her, she wouldn't be allowed to be Sunkit's friend. "Willowstar and the others are back! And they have more cats!" Sunkit meowed happily, looking outside the den.

Quietclaw, Leafwing, Sunkit, and Nightkit padded out of the nursery to see the new cats. There were five cats that looked old enough to be warriors, and five that looked like apprentices. Willowstar leapt onto the bird-pile. Everyone gathered in front of it.

Willowstar waited for everyone to quiet down, and then he spoke. "I have found ten cats to join our ranks. Cheshire, Rowan, Kujo, Penelope, and Sahara please step forward." A grey tabby she-cat, a brown tom, a ginger tabby tom, a white she-cat, and a pale brown tom walked to the front of the bird-pile. "These cats will be joining our Clan as Warriors. Cheshire, Rowan, Kujo, Penelope, and Sahara shall be known as Silvermist, Rowanclaw, Coppertail, Snowleaf, and Mudleaf." The cats all smiled, and disappeared into the crowd of cats. Willowstar continued. "Now, our new apprentices. Shadow, Midnight, Henry, Marina, and Milky please step forward." Two black she-cats, one black tom, a brown she-cat with a white muzzle, and a cream she-cat shoved through the crowd. "You shall be known as Sootpaw, Berrypaw, Juniperpaw, Goosepaw, and Marigoldpaw. I welcome you all to RavenClan." Willowstar said, and jumped off of the pile.

The new apprentices went to talk to Poppypaw, but he ignored them. Nightkit decided to go talk to them. "Hello." Nightkit said, trying not to sound nervous. The five cats looked at her and smiled. "Hi there!" Goosepaw said, way too cheerily. "I'm Nightkit. Welcome to Ravencla-" Nightkit's sentence was interrupted by Dawnkit, who had been following her. "And I am Dawnkit. Allow me to show you around our camp." She said, leading the apprentices away from Nightkit. Nightkit sighed and sat down. She wasn't even able to finish welcoming the new apprentices. Dawnkit had taken something from her again.

Nightkit got up and was about to head back to the nursery, when she saw Sootpaw running toward her. "Nightkit! Dawnkit and Goosepaw are trapped in the old fox den!" He said, panicked. Nightkit followed him over to a den that seemed to have collapsed. That fox den was there when RavenClan had first been formed. Cats had fought with the fox that lived in it, and chased the fox away so the Clan could make that area their camp. The den collapsed not long after Nightkit and Dawnkit were born. Cats had been trying to keep it up, but if a cat got too far in or there was too much movement it fell apart.

Nightkit grabbed some nearby sticks and, after rebuilding the den, used the sticks to keep it up. She went inside to see where Dawnkit and Goosepaw were. As soon as her tail was into the den, it collapsed. She heard Dawnkit, Goosepaw, and Sootpaw laughing. "Ha. We got that little twerp trapped!" Sootpaw exclaimed. Nightkit began to panic. She wasn't strong enough to move everything off of her, and the den was made of dirt and cobwebs. She couldn't see anything, because the dirt was covering every side of her. All she could see was dirt. "Help!" Nightkit screamed. The den would eventually run out of air, and she would suffocate. "Help me!" She screamed louder. No one came. "Help.." She blacked out.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! So..I decided to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, chapter three will be out next Saturday. Thank you so much for all the nice comments and criticism! I don't really reply to reviews, but I really really appreciate them! And I especially want to thank you all for the follows and faves! I really didn't expect positive feedback on this, since the main character is a lesbian, so thank you so much! Have a good weekend! Oh, and I wanna know what everyone thinks about Dawnkit. So have a very good weekend and comment your opinion on Dawnkit and how she acts. (oh god I feel like everything I say sounds weird) :3**_


End file.
